Frozen
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Scully is haunted by reoccurring dreams of Mulder’s death. MSR, but with angst. Songfic to 'Frozen' by Within Temptation.


**Frozen**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG or K+

Pairing/s: Mulder/Scully

Warnings: Character Death

Category: Angst/Romance/Tragedy

Summary: Scully is haunted by reoccurring dreams of Mulder's death.

A/N: My first X-Files fic that I feel is worthy to be posted. I may or may not post the others, it depends how I feel after they're completed. The song is 'Frozen' by Within Temptation. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

_**Never look back cause it hurts**_

_**My heart is so cold**_

_**I feel the frost **_

_**Never look back**_

Twisted metal and glass lay all around her as she runs towards the scene of the accident. "Miss!" an officer calls out to her as she ducks underneath the yellow tape.

Reaching into her pocket she frantically retrieves her ID. "Special Agent Dana Scully, I'm with the FBI and I'm also a doctor."

The Police officer nods and lets her through. Her eyes search desperately for a familiar car among the wreck of warped metal and shattered glass. As she runs she comes across a patch of black ice on the pavement and almost slips. _This must be how it happened_ she thought as she regained her balance.

_**I feel the darkness on my shoulder**_

**_The frost is in my heart_**

_**So cold my hair is frozen**_

_**Touching my skin, my flesh**_

Finally her eyes come to rest on a red car off to the side of main cash site; the entire driver's side is caved in, the passenger side is wrapped around a telephone pole.

"Oh my God," the words escape her before she even knows she saying them and her feet immediately carry her to the car.

At first she just stands there, afraid of what she might or might not find inside. Then, she hears a moan from inside. "Mulder?" She leans over the broken window to see inside.

_He's alive_ is the only thought that runs her mind at that moment.

Grabbing the door handle, she pulls as hard as she can for several seconds before the creaking metal finally gave way and she opens the door.

_**Sometimes I regret what I had to do**_

_**Cause our love was somewhat true**_

_**But I had to leave you for the sake of the moods**_

What she sees almost makes her heart stop, he is pinned to the seat, the dashboard having been pushed back, the steering wheel pushing against his chest.

She looks down and sees the blood, it is a fair amount pooled on the floor of the car beneath him. Where it was coming from she has no idea. "Mulder, can you hear me?"

"Scully?" His voice is faint, full of pain.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm going to get you out of here and to a hospital." She leans down as he turns his face to meet hers.

He shakes his head, "no you're not. I can't move, the dashboard is preventing it. Besides, I can feel the pain; I know that my injuries are too much."

Tears form in her eyes, "this is not going to end like this. I'm not going to let you die on me, not here, not in this place, not in this freezing cold weather."

"Scully, please." His eyes are now filled with tears as well, although she cannot tell if they are from the physical or emotional pain. "You can't do anything for me, I'm going to die. I can feel it. And I'm not going to fight it."

"Mulder, you have to! You have to hold on, for me. I love you, Mulder, I always have." She reaches up and takes his bleeding head in her hands.

"I love you too Dana, but you can't save me, not this time." She shakes her head, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "There are other people out there that need your help, now go."

She stares at him for another few seconds before turning around and running off into the middle of the accident scene.

**_Frozen tears turn into my skin_**

_**Frozen memories of you**_

_**Sometimes I see your face**_

_**As pure as you are mine **_

The dream fades and she awakes, covered in cold sweat. She shivers, and the tears and sobs overcome her.

Shaking, she gets up from her bed and moves over to the dresser where she pulls a book out. Sighing, she flips it open to the first page. She sees his smiling face looking up at her and she can't help but sob, and reach out to touch the picture with her finger tips. "Oh God Mulder, I miss you so much."

The picture had been taken shortly before the accident, and ever since then she has been having the nightmares. The same thing over and over again, she returns to the wreckage only to find him already gone; his face forever to haunt her dreams.

_**I feel the darkness on my shoulder**_

**_The frost is in my heart_**

_**So cold my hair is frozen**_

_**Touching my skin, my flesh**_

It isn't long before the morning light starts pouring through her window. She takes a look outside at the beautiful snow fall that had descended from the heavens last night.

Quietly she dresses and leaves her apartment.

The drive to the cemetery fairly short, she stops only to buy a small bundle of flowers. She groans and gets out of her car. It takes her a few minutes to make it to his grave, the snow being almost two feet deep in some spots.

It isn't until she reaches the location that she notices the cold, not just on her face and hands, but internally as well; a warmth that only he can bring back is lost to her forever.

She lays the flowers down on beside the headstone, before reading carefully crafted words engraved in the gray marble.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stands and heads back to her car, not sure if she will ever return to this place again.

**_Never look back cause it hurts_**

_**My heart is so cold**_

_**I feel the frost **_

_**Never look back**_


End file.
